fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Maeve Callaghan
'''Maeve Callaghan '''is the daughter of Denis Callaghan and Amata Almodovar, who was born in late 2279 or 2280. She has lived her life in Vault 101, blissfully unaware that she is the Lone Wanderer's daughter. Background On the night of his exile from Megaton, Denis returned to Vault 101 to die. He took a seat, outside of the Vault door, waiting for his broken body to finally fail him. Amata took pity on him and had him brought inside, where he was treated by Doctors, in secret. Once he was better, he and Amata snuck out, onto the scenic overlook, outside of the Vault. It was there that they shared a night of passion, that left Amata with child. Amata has only told a handful of people about Maeve's biological father, her husband, Freddy Gomez and the Vault Doctor are the only two, outside of the Almodovar family, who know about it. Freddy raised Maeve as his own and most people assumed that he was the father. Maeve grew up to be mature, somewhat quick witted and capable. On her tenth birthday, she was given the job of looking after elderly residents, with dementia, something that few children would be trusted with. She inherited Denis' intelligence, it would seem and his ability to adapt but also her Mother's loyal nature and diplomatic skillset. Legends of the Wastes Maeve is first introduced, when Thomas Hamilton visits his mother as she is responsible for the old woman's care. Hamilton makes a few keen observations about her, realising how much she resembles her mother, Amata. This is during a chess game, which is rather close between the two of them. Maeve finds Hamilton interesting and finds his world view and experience with the wasteland fascinating. She personally enjoys his company as he does her's but doesn't entirely understand him. She is blissfully ignorant of the fact that he is a slaver but has seemingly deduced that he has a dark past of some kind. Hamilton has made it apparent, that he isn't especially protective of Maeve. When cornered by a radroach, Hamilton makes no effort to save her, sharing a rather darwinistic view of intervening in such a way. It is because of this, that Maeve is able to kill the roach herself but it isn't known for certain if Hamilton would have indeed let it kill her, like he promised. Even after he finds out, that Maeve is Denis' daughter Hamilton still appreciates her company. She isn't like most children, that he knows, making her tolerable at least. Maeve on the other hand thinks highly of Hamilton, possibly idolizing him or even crushing on him. Amata and her Father do not approve of Hamilton's influence over her and the latter has gone out of his way to confront him about it. Hamilton personally appreciates the anxiety, that he is causing them, considering it a form of cathartic revenge, whilst he works on his plan. As the team get closer to DC, Maeve's life hangs in the balance as she would make great leverage, against Denis. Given how far Hamilton will go, it's more than likely that he'd kill her or worse to get to his long time rival. Trivia * Meave is mixed race as her Father is Irish American and her Mother is Hispanic. * Her grandmother, Catherine, was African American but like her Father, she inherited none of her physical traits. * Her name is an Irish name, most likely in tribute to Denis' Irish heritage. * Maeve's first weapon was a BB Gun, which she uses on the same range, that her Grandfather built for her Father on his Tenth Birthday. * Maeve has apparently read a lot of the plays that Hamilton read, growing up. * Denis doesn't believe that he can have children and thus is unaware of Maeve's existence. * Amata seemingly had concerns about her health, given how many times Denis has been irradiated, since leaving the Vault. As a result, the Vault Doctor was let in on the secret, so that he could monitor her health, more effectively. * Due to Denis' adventures, she has traces of Ant DNA in her, giving her some benefits, like her father. Though it's not as prominant as it was in Denis, due to him being the original receiver of the Mutagen. It is unlikely to reach a third generation. * It is unknown how many of Denis' bilogical anomolies have reached Maeve. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Legends of the Wastes Category:Vault 101 Category:Vault 101 Residents Category:Capital Wasteland Category:Vault Dwellers